No sólo son celos
by MakaAkechi
Summary: Alfred ha crecido. Se da dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, y quiere hacer algo al respecto / Arthur acaba cayendo en el entendimiento de sus propios sentimientos, ¿Pero podría aceptarlos? / ¿UsUk o UkUs? Ni lo uno ni lo otro, pueden tomarlo como quieran.
1. Alfred's Side

**Pareja**: Usuk. Alfred F. Jones / Arthur Kirkland.

**Dedicatoria**: ShoujolovesUSUK, un pequeño regalo de mi parte para demostrarle a su lado heroico que la parte tsundere dentro de mi siempre le pertenecerá (Tú ya me entiendes).

**Advertencia**: Historia cliché. Tengo debilidad por los clásicos.

**Disclaimer**: Ambos personajes son creación de Himaruya Hidekaz, no mía. Pero ya todos sabemos eso, ¿Verdad?

* * *

><p>"Ya no lo soporto más"<p>

Esto era lo que cierto rubio de ojos azules se repetía a si mismo durante una reunión mundial cualquiera.

Inglaterra se la había pasado charlando junto a Japón, viéndose ambos más cómplices que nunca. Incluso juraría haber visto algunos rastros de rubor en sus mejillas por breves momentos.

"Ya no lo soporto más"

Luego de ser prácticamente ignorado por él durante la mayor parte de aquella reunión, de la reunión pasada, y de la anterior a esa…

¿Cómo es que se podía ignorar a un héroe?

"Ya… no lo soporto… más"

Y sólo para empeorar las cosas, Francia no mostraba piedad a la hora de fastidiar al inglés. Quizás era sólo su paranoia, pero nunca había visto tanta insistencia de su parte. Y cada vez que se acercaba de más, y se atrevía a ponerle un dedo encima…

"¡Definitivamente! ¡Ya no lo soporto!"

Dio un fuerte golpe con el puño sobre la mesa, llamando la atención de todos, incluyendo al hombre de ojos verdes sentado al otro extremo de la mesa.

Si, tenía su atención al fin. Aprovechó el momento para intercambiar miradas con él.

-"What's up, Iggy?" -Dijeron claramente sus ojos.

-"What is wrong with you, wanker?"

Bien, quizás no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero podría arreglárselas para resistir hasta el final de la reunión con eso. Al menos había comprobado que no era invisible.

Aunque pronto, más pronto de lo que hubiese deseado, volvieron las misteriosas charlas entre él y Japón.

¿De qué demonios podían estar hablando tanto?

~o~o~o~

Casi una hora después (y sin llegar a mucho, como de costumbre), todos los países comenzaron a marcharse a sus casas. Todos, incluyendo al anglosajón que parecía tener prisa.

-¿Dónde vas tan apurado, Iggy? –El norteamericano lo alcanzó cerca de la entrada.

-Uh… ¿Yo? –Volteó nervioso, no se esperaba esa pregunta. No viniendo de él.

-Muévete, Opio –China prácticamente lo había hecho a un lado, abriéndose paso para salir mientras hablaba consigo mismo –Estos occidentales son tan molestos, aru…

-¡Qué dijiste…! ¡No me llames así!

-Inglaterra, no cambies el tema, ¿Dónde vas? –Había comenzado a sonar como un novio celoso, pero no le dio importancia.

-Pues… -Olvidándose del rápido y momentáneo enojo, desvió la mirada.

-Mon cher, ¿Ya nos vamos?

-¿Eh? –Dijo un confundido Estados Unidos.

-Si, si… ¡Y no me toques! –Se quejó quitándose el brazo que el francés había puesto sobre sus hombros.

-Estaré esperando afuera, no te tardes~

-Idiota…

-Wait, wait, hold on… ¿Vas a salir con Francia? –No podía creérselo -¿_Tú_?

-Quedé de juntarme con Prusia y-

-¿_PRUSIA_? –Okay, eso definitivamente no lo había visto venir.

-Si, y lo peor es que España probablemente también, son tan entrometidos…

-What the fu-!

-America! ¡Cuida tus palabras!

-Okay, okay… Pero…

¿En qué estaba pensando?

¿Iba a salir con esos tres? ¿Acaso tenía conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo?

Y lo peor de todo, ¿Por qué estaba repentinamente interesado en todo el mundo, excepto en él?

-¿Vuelves a Londres, entonces? ¡Me habías dicho que te quedarías en mi casa hoy…! -Se quejó cual niño haciendo un berrinche.

-¿Para que luego te quejes que lo único que hago cuando estoy contigo es beber té?

-Please, man… -Lo miró con ojos de súplica -¡Lo prometiste!

-I know, cálmate, ¿Quieres? –Soltó un largo suspiro –No volveré a Londres, saldremos a un bar cercano… No dejaría que me vieran en Europa con esos tres.

-¿_Irán a un__ BAR_?

-En cuanto me desocupe, iré a tu casa, alright? -Y sin estar dispuesto a escuchar más réplicas infantiles, el inglés abandonó el edificio.

~o~o~o~

21:30 pm.

La reunión había acabado hace más de seis horas…

"¿Dónde demonios está?". No podía ser que realmente estuviese preocupado, Inglaterra ya era un adulto. Definitivamente no era preocupación. "Una hamburguesa me despejará la cabeza".

22:02 pm.

Decidió llamarlo a su celular, al menos así podría saber por qué tardaba tanto.

-Usted será transferido a un buzón de mensajes…

Bien, podría esperar. Aprovecharía de comer una segunda hamburguesa.

22:52 pm.

-Usted será transferido a un buzón…

23:14 pm.

-Usted será transferido…

23:31 pm.

-Si suena el buzón de mensajes de nuevo, ¡Juro por el McDonal's que voy a…!

Tono.

Al fin el celular parecía estar disponible. Con el corazón extrañamente latiéndole más rápido se pegó el aparato lo más posible al oído, atento a cualquier señal de vida.

Tono.

Cada pitido se le hacía insoportablemente largo, nunca pensó que su paciencia algún día sería puesta a prueba de esa forma.

Tono.

Aunque de dicha paciencia apenas iban quedando restrojos. Esos pitidos eran un fastidio.

Tono…

-¡Demonios! ¡Contesta el teléfono!

-No hace falta que grite, Monsieur.

-¿Monsieur…? ¿Francia? –Al momento de oír ese acento, tuvo un mal presentimiento -¿Dónde está Inglaterra?

-Está justo aquí a mi lado, y en un estado lamentable, debo agregar. Si gustas, el hermano mayor Francia puede hacerse cargo de él…

-Tráelo hacia acá –Prácticamente podía ver la sonrisa del otro lado, cosa que no le gustaba para nada.

-¿Estás seguro? Porque no me importaría llevármelo a…

Ruidos extraños, y la llamada se cortó.

-¿Francia…? ¡Francia! –Frunció el ceño mientras bajaba la mano que cargaba el celular con pesadez –Damnit…

Acabó arrojándolo a un lado, intentando no pensar en qué estaba ocurriendo en donde sea que estén. Inglaterra probablemente ya no llegaría, a pesar de haberlo prometido.

Y ya no le importaba. Una última hamburguesa y a la cama.

00:05 am.

Sentado sobre su cama, con una camiseta vieja y ropa interior con su bandera bordada a un lado. No podía dormir. La imagen del inglés junto a ese trío de locos no lo dejaba en paz.

Se había propuesto a si mismo hablarle sobre "eso" que tanto le molestaba y le daba vueltas la cabeza ese día, aprovechando el tiempo que estarían juntos.

Pero al parecer, su plan había fallado.

00:26 am.

Un suspiro resignado salió de sus labios. La luna alumbraba apenas hacia su ventana, y mirándola fijamente, se decidió acostar y olvidarse de todo.

De todo. Hasta que sonó el timbre.

-No puede ser… -Se levantó de un salto y se apresuró a la puerta.

Un momento, estaba molesto, ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

Timbre.

-Ya voy, ya voy… -Se quedó junto a la puerta principal, mirándola como si en cualquier momento se fuese a volver transparente permitiendo ver a través de ella.

Timbre. Sonó una, dos, tres veces.

Temiendo lo peor, el joven estadounidense abrió la puerta.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en abrir?

Frente a él estaba Inglaterra, con el ceño fruncido, las mejillas y nariz sonrojados por el frío, y sobrio.

Sobrio, y solo.

-¿Inglaterra…?

-¿Hm?

-¡No estás ebrio! –Exclamó con una sonrisa.

-¿Huh…? ¡Por supuesto que no!

¿Por qué continuaba sonriendo de esa manera? Esas no eran horas de llegar, o al menos eso le hubiese reprochado el mayor si los papeles estuviesen invertidos.

-¿Por qué vienes llegando a esta hora? –Comenzó, con una seriedad nada propia de él.

-Sé que ya es tarde, lo siento, yo…

-¿Y por qué no estás ebrio? –Preguntó casi al aire, asomando su cabeza por la puerta y mirando a ambos lados -¿Vienes solo?

El inglés no sabía si alegrarse porque aquel chico ya no se veía molesto, o soltarle alguna grosería por creer que no podía controlarse cada vez que iba a un bar.

Aunque la verdad es que no podía. Pero ese día estaba más preocupado en otros asuntos que el alcohol.

-No preguntes sandeces… -Se contuvo de decir otra cosa –Ahora déjame entrar, está muy frío afuera.

-Te dejaré afuera si no me explicas por qué saliste con Prusia, por qué Francia contestó tu celular, y qué has estado hablando tanto con Japón.

-¿Huh? –América comportándose de esa forma. Que sorpresas podría dar la vida –Bueno, yo sólo… quería salir a relajarme, ¿Si? Y ese cara de rana contestó mientras yo estaba en el baño, ignora cualquier cosa que te haya dicho.

-¿Salir a relajarte con ellos?

-Si, lento, con ellos.

-¿Y Japón?

-Somos amigos, no tengo porqué darte explicaciones.

Que ganas de gritarle "terminamos", pero no eran pareja ni nada, para desgracia del norteamericano. Al menos, nada aún.

-¿América? Vamos, muévete y déjame entrar.

Se hizo a un lado, mirando distraídamente hacia cualquier parte, mientras aquel hombre de ropa formal y maletín pasaba a su lado.

No, no eran pareja. No eran novios. No eran nada. Sólo países, países llevando una relación de países.

Hace tantos años que aquel hombre que se hacía llamar a si mismo "caballero" le gustaba. Y sólo se había dado cuenta hace unas pocas semanas, gracias a esos "no-son-celos".

Le gustaba fastidiarlo, le gustaba su rostro enojado, le gustaba recibir su atención.

Pero le gustaba también su sonrisa, aunque pocas veces la había vuelto a ver. Sólo muy remotamente, en los momentos que se ponía a hablar con el aire.

Le gustaba… ¿Pero que significaba exactamente eso? Nunca fue bueno para esas cosas.

Y esa noche se había propuesto averiguarlo.

Intentó ordenar los pensamientos en su cabeza antes de actuar. Pasado diez minutos se dio por vencido, y así sin más se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes.

-¿Sigues despierto? –Girando la perilla de la puerta sin siquiera tocar antes, se encontró a su invitado con la camisa de dormir en las manos, a punto de ponérsela.

Su torso desnudo, debería agregarlo a la lista de cosas que le gustan.

-¿Qué sucede…? –Con una visible incomodidad, se puso la camisa y comenzó a abotonársela.

-Iggy, ¿Por qué haces como si no existiera?

-¿Por qué dices eso? No es cierto, te estoy hablando en este momento, ¿No ves?

-¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo con todos? Incluso con países que dices que odias… Estás siendo extraño.

-América, yo no tengo por…

-¡Contéstame! –El estruendo de su voz sobresaltó al mayor, dejándolo paralizado.

-Ah… yo… -Empuñó sus manos, apretando su mandíbula y preparándose para explotar -¡Tú eres el que se comporta extraño conmigo! Me miras de forma extraña durante las reuniones, actúas de forma extraña cuando estoy cerca, ¡Hasta parece que mi presencia te incomodara! –Boom, el volcán Kirkland había entrado en erupción –¡Ni siquiera entiendo por qué me invitaste en primer lugar!

-No, Inglaterra, eso no es así…

-Al final no me quedó más opción que buscar ayuda, por más que me desagradara la idea, tuve que preguntarle a los demás lo que estaba pasando contigo. Ya no lo aguantaba más, y a ti parecía disgustarte mi presencia, así que…

¿Todo fue por él? ¿Su culpa? Había comenzado todo por él… y continuado como un ciclo. No podría creerlo, pero se sentía tan aliviado que un suspiro escapó de sus labios, calmándose y llenándose de valor.

-Iggy, ¿Qué sientes por mi?

-¿Huh? ¿Qué… pregunta es esa? –Y así de fácil, toda la lava de sus palabras pareció enfriarse -¿Lo dices porque llegué tarde? Las horas se pasaron volando… y luego no recordaba cómo llegar aquí… y no sabía si venir o quedarme en un hotel, por la hora, ya sabes, y…

-Eso no es lo que estoy preguntando –Se acercó con decisión, mirando sus ojos –Arthur, ¿Qué sientes por mi?

Ellos nunca usaban sus nombres humanos para referirse el uno al otro, y el sólo hecho de pronunciarlo le daba un aire de seriedad y control.

-Necesito saberlo, Arthur… Quizás así pueda entender lo que yo siento.

-Lo que tú sientes… -Repitió en tono de fastidio –Lo que sientes probablemente se llame "desprecio" porque eres un "malagradecido".

-Deja de tratarme tan mal… Aunque supongo que la forma en que te refieres a mi deja tu respuesta lo suficientemente clara…

-No, okay… Lo siento –Bufó de mala gana –Creo que… siento aprecio, a pesar de todo, no sé… cómo llamarle a esto…

-¿No te gusto?

-¿Gus… gustarme? –Las preguntas cada vez se iban volviendo mas extrañas -¿A dónde quieres llegar…?

-Es que… -Era ahora o nunca –Creo que tú me… me gustas, Arthur.

Aunque haya usado su nombre, no se sentía para nada en control, especialmente después de ver lo anonadado que había quedado su ahora pálido receptor.

-Tú… Es decir, ¿Qué?

-Me gustas, ¿Cuántas veces quieres que lo repita?

La situación era más incómoda de lo que había imaginado. Y a pesar de sentir que sus mejillas comenzaban a quemarle, prefería recibir alguna burla o insulto en lugar de guardárselo más tiempo.

-Es por eso… que te has comportado así… -Sus mejillas comenzaron a recuperar el color –Francia… tenía razón… -Demasiado color.

-¿Francia? ¿Por qué, qué dijo?

-Dijo que… así se comportaban los adolescentes enamorados –No pudo mantener la mirada contraria al pronunciar esas palabras.

-¿Cómo que adolescente? –Un suave bufido escapó de sus labios, antes de tomarle el peso a lo que eso significaba –Oh, pero ahora entiendo… Esto quiere decir que estoy enamorado de ti.

Su honestidad, su sonrisa, su mirada. Parecía ser demasiado para el inglés.

-Cómo vas a estar enamorado de mí… No sabes de lo que estás hablando.

-Pero me gustas, de eso estoy seguro… me gustas, y creo que desde hace… ¿Cien años? ¿Ciento cincuenta?

-De verdad, América… No sabes lo que dices…

-¡Claro que si! ¡Deja de tratarme como a un niño! –Con dos largos pasos acortó la distancia entre ellos a menos de un metro –Hasta he soñado con besarte…

Los ojos verdes se abrieron en sorpresa, las espesas cejas se alzaron, y el rubor en aquellas blancas mejillas alcanzó sus orejas.

-Déjate de juegos… -Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al notar lo que probablemente el norteamericano tenía en mente hacer –Estoy muy cansado, me iré a dormir…

Y entonces, pasó. En menos de un segundo, estaba siendo sujetado por los hombros y sintiendo el roce entre sus labios.

-¡Qué crees que haces! –De un fuerte empujón apartó al más alto, mirándolo con enojo, con vergüenza, desconcierto y confusión.

-Yo… creí que…

-¡Vete a tu habitación!

Sin atreverse a decir algo más, giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Apoyó su espalda contra la puerta, y una de sus manos se dirigió casi inconscientemente hasta sus labios.

Y al mismo tiempo, el inglés del otro lado tocaba los suyos también, con la mirada fija en aquella puerta.

* * *

><p>¡Continuará~! (Originalmente serían menos de mil palabras, pero cuando la inspiración llega, llega...)<p>

Espero que haya sido del agrado de todos (Especialmente mi cumpleañera~)

El final vendrá pronto! See you guys later~


	2. Arthur's Side

"¿En qué demonios está pensando?"

Se había estado comportando extraño por semanas… más extraño de lo normal al menos. Lo había invitado a su casa a pasar la noche después de una reunión. Al llegar lo había interrogado, le había dicho que le gustaba.

Que le gustaba, hace cien años, o incluso más. Que estaba enamorado de él…

Y lo había besado.

¿De verdad todo eso estaba pasando?

Su mano volvió a subir hasta sus labios, con la mirada perdida. Apenas había sentido los labios contrarios, y estaba molesto. Pero…

"¿Por qué?"

Fue tan repentino; no estaba pensando cuando sus brazos actuaron como un resorte, apartando al de ojos azules.

Y sólo una pregunta invadía su mente.

"¿Por qué?"

¿De verdad América lo amaba? ¿Su ex-colonia? Si, lo había sido hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás. Y ya lo había superado. O eso creía.

¿Se estaba intentando excusar con eso?

"¿Por qué…?"

Se metió en la cama, obligándose a olvidar todo y dormir. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, dio un último vistazo al techo y cerró los ojos.

Ya era tarde, estaba cansado, y aún así le era imposible conciliar el sueño.

"Por qué, maldición…"

Volvió a mirar hacia la puerta, con la habitación en penumbras. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, pero la luz de un foco en la calle se colaba a través de ellas.

En esos momentos, su cabeza estaba tan mal iluminada como aquel cuarto.

~o~o~o~

Su cuerpo se sentía casi como dormido, pero su mente seguía despierta e inquieta. Por más que intentaba cerrar sus ojos, siempre volvían a abrirse.

Llevó perezosamente una mano hasta su reloj de pulsera sobre la mesita de noche.

2:13 am.

¿Se había pasado más de una hora pensando en América?

No es posible. Lo más probable es que la falta de sueño por ese repentino insomnio le estuviese jugando alguna mala pasada. Eso, y haber pasado tanto tiempo junto a esos tres idiotas.

Se levantó, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado. Se puso sus zapatos y salió de la habitación. Iría al baño, luego a la cocina por un vaso de agua, y de vuelta a la cama.

Y para eso, debía pasar por fuera del cuarto de América.

Aunque no es como si le importase tampoco, ¿Por qué habría de importarle?

Recordó la hora que había visto en su reloj.

2:13 am.

Seguro habían pasado apenas cinco minutos desde entonces, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ya era tarde. Quizás podría despertarlo, y eso no sería correcto.

Se acercó casi con temor a la puerta medio abierta. Pudo distinguir a América bajo las sábanas, aunque no podía ver su cabeza desde ese ángulo.

Lo miró un momento, sin pensar en nada.

Y entonces notó algo perturbador en el reloj-despertador digital de números luminosos sobre el velador.

2:25 am.

¿Al menos diez minutos… mirando un bulto sobre la cama? Debía estar perdiendo el juicio.

Y además, a él qué le importaba si se despertaba. Lo había invitado a su casa, por lo tanto era un huésped. Y como huésped, quería ir al baño y un vaso con agua. Así que a paso seguro (y cuidadoso) retomó su camino, asegurándose de no hacer mucho ruido en el lavamanos, o sacando un vaso en la cocina.

Y lo hacía por respeto a los vecinos, no es que lo hiciera por aquel norteamericano entrado en peso que parecía dormir como un tronco…

Claro que no.

~o~o~o~

Vio la hora una vez más, tomando el reloj de pulsera junto al vaso vacío.

2:54 am.

-Agh, maldición, por qué… ¿Acaso yo…?

-¿Iggy…?

-¿América…? –Se había quedado de piedra al oír la voz del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar…?

-Si, por supuesto, adelante.

-Gracias… -Se asomó casi como un fantasma por aquella puerta, cerrándola tras él –Escuché que te levantaste, ¿No puedes dormir?

-…No.

-Oh, yo tampoco…

-Eso explica el que no estuvieses roncando.

-Hey! ¡Yo no ronco siempre!

-If you say so…

Silencio. Reinó ese silencio incómodo, que se hacía presente en tantas ocasiones, y que tanto detestaban.

Y América de pie, mirando al suelo, jugando con sus dedos, sin decir nada, no ayudaba en mucho.

-¿Quieres hablar o algo? –Preguntó en el tono más cortés que su fastidio le permitía, rehusándose a tocar el tema de aquel "casi-beso".

-Eh, bueno… Si –Una sonrisa torcida por la inseguridad se dibujó en sus labios –Quería hablarte, sobre… uh, ya sabes, eso que… Me gustas.

¿Por qué debía acabar siendo tan directo?

-América, sobre eso… Creo que debes estar confundido o algo, no puede ser-

-¡Claro que si! ¿Por qué no me crees…?

-Porque…

"¿Por qué?". No tenía una respuesta para eso.

-No puedo dormir, y tengo algo de frío, pensaba que… quizás podría… ¿Dormir contigo…?

-¿Dormir conmigo…?

-¡No es que vaya a hacer algo extraño! –Se defendió el rubio más alto con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas –Es sólo que, de verdad no puedo dormir… Así que, ¿Puedo…?

-"Si" Uh, bueno… no creo que "si" sea apropiado… Después "si" de todo eso que dijiste, sería… "si" un poco extraño "si", ¿No crees? –Su mente le jugaba en contra, pero no le dejaría ganar.

-Please…?

-Bien, bien. De acuerdo –Su mente, uno. Inglaterra, cero.

Y así fue como la noche se volvió total y absolutamente inesperada para el rubio de ojos esmeralda. Ahí estaba, acostado junto al idiota que le quitaba el sueño. ¿Podían las cosas ir más extrañas?

-Inglaterra, yo… ¿Podría… abrazarte?

Así estaba su respuesta, un claro y rotundo "ni te lo imaginas".

-¿Para qué quieres abrazarme?

-Tengo frío… casi es invierno, y… ya sabes, hace frío.

-Supongo que es verdad… -Recién había notado que era una noche helada, pero no más que en su propia casa –Yo también tengo algo de frío… -Y estaba conciente de que sólo estaba aprovechando la oportunidad, ¿Pero por qué lo hacía?

¿A él… de verdad le gustaba América?

-¡Agh!

-¡Iggy! ¡Lo siento! –Lo miró alarmado, levantando los brazos que había apoyado sobre su estómago -¿Hice algo?

-No, no… "¿Me gustas? Me gustas… América…" –Un suave carmesí tiñó sus mejillas ante sus pensamientos –Todo está bien, no te preocupes "Me gustas, idiota… ¿Qué está mal conmigo?"

Tragó saliva. Podía sentir esa respiración suave contra su cuello, y en ese momento, más que nunca, no pudo dormir. El techo parecía tener toda su atención.

-Uh, Iggy…

-Creí que ya te habías dormido.

-No, estaba pensando… ¿Podría probar y besarte de nuevo?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… si me dejas, prometo nunca jamás volver a… decirte… eh, ese tipo de cosas… que hoy te dije.

-¿Nunca jamás…?

-¡Si! ¡Nunca jamás! Lo prometo… ¿Puedo?

-Pues… de… de acuerdo, pero lo prometiste, ¿Eh?

Que excusa tan mala, mala, pésima. Pero el norteamericano era tan crédulo, tanto como un adolescente, que sus ojos se abrieron de la emoción, sin entender los verdaderos motivos del hombre que tenía al lado. Se apoyó sobre uno de sus codos, ajustando su vista en la oscuridad, buscando esos ojos verdes que aún así, eran inconfundibles. Comenzó a acercase, a una velocidad irritantemente lenta.

"Date prisa, idiota…"

Y se detuvo, sus labios llegaban a rozarse, pero se detuvo. El inglés abrió sus ojos buscando una respuesta, y pudo distinguir sin dificultad esa expresión de incredulidad, de inseguridad, de miedo.

-¿No querías besarme…? –Chasqueó la lengua al no recibir respuesta –América… "¿Te acobardas al último momento…? No creas que llegué hasta aquí para irme sin nada…"

Su mano sujetó firme la nuca del más joven, y sus labios se juntaron de forma brusca.

Ninguno de los dos se movía. Ninguno de ellos respiraba siquiera. Aunque su mano estaba lo estaba sujetando, exigiendo, estaba paralizado; él no era tímido, pero algo le había hecho detenerse, quizás la evidente tensión por parte del otro.

Con una nueva corriente de decisión, movió suave sus labios, acariciando con amabilidad los contrarios. Quería relajarlo, quería que este extraño suceso valiese la pena.

Pasaron los eternos segundos, y ambos se mantenían en un silencio sepulcral, rozándose con más confianza, abriendo apenas sus bocas, y sólo usando sus labios.

Esa mano sobre la nuca comenzó a recorrer su cuello, hasta detenerse sobre su mejilla. Sentía como el calor de ambos se fundía, y probó suerte lamiendo su labio inferior. No pudo ocultar su sorpresa al recibir una lamida a sus propios labios de vuelta.

Esto se ponía interesante.

Esa reacción de atrevimiento por parte del menor lo había dejado aún más impaciente. Y sin más, adentró su lengua para saborear, por primera vez, el interior de su boca. Siempre pausado, siempre gentil. Pronto se encontró siendo probado él mismo, y se sentía…

…calmado. Dejó de pensar, dejó de preocuparse. Creía que podría seguir, pero de la misma forma que habían comenzado se detuvieron, mirándose a los ojos, y un suave rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Y… bien…? –No estaba seguro de por qué le preguntaba eso, pero necesitaba oír algo. Una respuesta, algo que rompiera el silencio.

-¿Y bien qué…? –Fue lo único que atinó a decir ese ahora-un-poco-avergonzado muchacho.

-Tú eres el que quería hacer esto en primero lugar… -Se sentía terriblemente incómodo, pero debía admitirlo, muchas de sus dudas se estaban despejando -¿Cómo… fue?

-Pues… -Se quedó mirando al vacío por un instante, y entonces esa característica sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció –Fue mejor que cualquier hamburguesa.

Era imposible no reír con esa respuesta. "¿Mejor que una hamburguesa…?", aún si sonaba extraño, y hasta tonto, viniendo de él, esas simples palabras tenían un significado increíble y profundo… a su manera.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Iggy?

-Pues… -Vaciló.

¿Cómo podría poner en palabras que le había gustado, que él le gustaba? No podía sólo decir que fue mejor que una taza de earl grey. Mejor que esa misma taza acompañada de scones recién horneados, todo en una agradable mañana tranquila, mirando por la ventana el cielo despejado y azul, azul, como sus ojos…

-Fue… como para volver a repetirlo…

-¿Hablas… hablas en serio? –Su voz se agudizó en sorpresa -¿Esto… esto quiere decir que… podemos hacerlo de nuevo?

-Si…

-¿Cómo una pareja, novios, amantes?

-Como una pareja, si…

-¿Eso quiere decir que te gusto?

-Si…

-¡Y podremos hacer el amor algún día!

-¡No te pases de listo!

Una carcajada fuerte y limpia llegó hasta sus oídos. Nunca, en todo el día, había pensado que las cosas acabarían así. Ni siquiera cuando aquel francés con el que pasó su tarde le dijo "Ese chico está loco por ti, aprovecha".

No, no lo había pensado. Ese antiguo peso estaba ahora fuera de sus hombros, aunque no literalmente hablando, puesto que una cabeza estaba cómodamente apoyada sobre uno de estos.

Dio un suave beso sobre su cabello, lo rodeó con un brazo, y sintió como era abrazado por la cintura. Al fin podría descansar.

-Quién diría que acabaríamos así sólo por algunos celos…

-¡No eran celos!

-Eran celos, América, no me digas lo contrario –Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios al oír el bufido que siguió a sus palabras.

-¡No sólo son celos! –Lo miró con molestia, suavizando lentamente su mirada, hasta convertirla en una sonrisa –Es… amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales<strong>: Bueno, he aquí el final de este pequeño romance, espero que haya sido de su agrado. (Y ya sabes, Andy, esto es para ti, with all my heart 'cuz I love you! And happy it-was-like-two-weeks-ago Birthday!)


End file.
